Hinc Illae Lacrimae
by Ace Von S
Summary: Heartbeat story. Someone different moves into the village. Someone with secrets, someone with a past. Will she find happiness there? Will she be accepted? What will Sgt.Dennis Merton do? R&R Rated for future possible violence and few maybe curse words.
1. Introduction

Hinc Illae Lacrimae

Her high heeled boots hit the road in steady rhythm, one after the other. The villagers looked at her like she was some kind of freak and I guess she was. She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short either, she had curves in all the right places, her pale skin was a stark contrast to her black clothes. Her black hair was flowing in the wind, but she didn't mind. She was wearing a long black dress and jacket to match. Her pointed boots peeked every so often from under her dress. She was wearing some kohl around her eyes and mascara, a little powder too, but that was it.

She noticed the people watching her, but didn't give them time of day, she was used to it. If one wanted to walk different paths than others, then one had to have a thick skin and lots of humour. And quite frankly, she enjoyed shocking the people.

'Aidensfield Arms, this must be the place his lordship recommended. A local pub.' She smiled to herself and walked in. Immediately a hush fell over the place and every pair of eyes were on her.

"Good evening" she bid to them in her Scottish accent and walked to the counter. "Whiskey please, make it a double" she smiled to the older man behind the counter. He poured the drink and gave it to her.

"You are not a local." He said gruffly. For some odd reason she liked him. She smiled. "No" she said just as gruffly, but her smile lessened the impact. He smiled at her. He knew then that they would get along.

"I'm Kira McCay. Just moved here and I really needed a break from unloading the boxes. I live in the cottage surrounded by huge oaks near Ashfordly Hall." she told him finishing her drink. She had fallen in love with the place the minute she saw it. It was perfect for her and she had seen no place like that before or after.

"Aye, the Oak Garden," he told her as he poured another drink for her. "On the house as a welcome gift."

"Oak Garden? Yes, that makes sense. And thank you, you really didn't have to" smiling warmly. She looked around and saw people still watching her, the conversation had picked up again, but most likely they were about her. She noticed that more than one look was a little hostile, most were just curious, but there were those hostile looks. She was a smart bird and didn't turn her back completely to the crowd and she was on her guard.

Blaketon noticed this, but kept his silence. And yet he was once a copper so he knew there was trouble brewing.  
"Oscar Blaketon" he extended his hand to her. She gave him a look of relief for she knew he was trying to make things easier for her. He was obviously a well respected man. She took his hand "Thank you Mr. Blaketon."

He looked at her warmly "It's Oscar." She smiled again "Then you should call me Kira." She took another sip of her whiskey and looked around. Few of those hostile faces had melted into curiosity, but not all of them. "It seems that you are the man one should have on her side." She grinned at him.

"Well Kira, I used to be a sergeant a few years ago. And it seems that the respect is still there." he whispered to her, winking.

"Oscar, you flirt!" Gina grinned at him. Kira couldn't help, but laugh. Her laughter was soft, but infectious. Soon half of the pub was laughing.

"Sorry Oscar. I didn't mean to laugh like that, it just… came out." Kira grinned, her eyes twinkling with humour.  
"Oh well, it's not every day I can speak with pretty ladies such as yourself." He grinned.

"Hey!" Gina grinned at him indignantly.

"Don't mind him. He's just being his usual self. I'm Gina Ward." Gina smiled and extended her hand like Blaketon had done earlier. Kira took it "Kira McCay."

"Kira lives in the Oak Garden." Blaketon told Gina.

"Really? Oak Garden is so beautiful place. But I am not sure I would want to live so close to Lord Ashfordly." Gina told her.

"His Lordship is actually quite nice man." she told them. "I believe that if I let him be and he lets me be, we'll get along splendidly."

"That would work" Gina mused. "I heard something about being fed up with unloading boxes. Need any help? I would gladly come and lend a hand or two."

Kira smiled. 'She seems really nice, but can I trust her? I think it's good that these two know where I live in case something happens. But can I trust her enough…' "I guess I do need some help. Specially when I get to the part where I should unload my books. It would take an eternity. I would end up reading instead of unloading."

"Great. I'll come by noon, if it's okay." Gina grinned at her new friend or someone she hoped would be a friend.

"See you then" Kira smiled and paid or tried to. "On the house remember." Blaketon told her.

"Oooh yes, sorry Oscar. I think the alcohol is already affecting me." She waved at him and walked out and started the long walk back home.


	2. Endings and beginnings

I still don't anything, but Kira.

Endings and beginnings

When Kira was enjoying her drinks in the pub, someone else was having a lousy evening. Jenny Latimer had cooked dinner for her boyfriend, the local sergeant Dennis Merton. She had spent hours working on the food and cleaning her house. She was sure that today was the day he was going to pop the question. She hummed to herself, a small smile playing on her lips. Her heart jumped with happiness as she heard the doorbell ring.

Dennis Merton parked his car and sighed. This was not going to be easy. He had thought about this for a long time and he had only one option. He got out of his car and walked the familiar route to the door. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He waited and all too soon he saw her smiling face. _´I'm sorry Jenny.´_

"Come in Dennis." She smiled warmly. Dennis couldn't do anything, but follow her. He watched her busying around the house, getting him a drink. He stood there stood there, his eyes following her.

"Dennis, darling, stop being silly and sit down." He heard her say to him. Her voice was like million miles away.

"Dennis, you're scaring me." Jenny said, touching his arm. That shook him away from his stupor. He took the drink from her hands and put it on the living room table. Then he turned back towards her, took her hands in his and looked at her.

'_This is it!' _She thought, _'He is going to propose'_.

"Jenny. I want to thank you for saving me from my loneliness and giving me a reason to smile." He started.

"Oh, Dennis…." she interrupted.

"Jenny. Thank you, but this, our thing… this isn't going to work." There, he said it, and he dropped her hands. He turned to leave. He wanted out of there; the heartbreaking look in her eyes was too much. But he knew he had done the right thing.

He stopped when she grabbed his arm. Her grip was tight; she was grasping his arm like she was drowning. She was crying silently.

"Why?" she whispered, her voice was barely audible. It was also full of pain and betrayal. He bent his head and sighed. He was silent for awhile. He gently prised her fingers away from his arm and turned to look at her.

"Because Jenny, I care about you, I highly esteem you, but I do not love you. Not like a man should love a woman. And because I care about you, I want to end this before I end up hurting you worse than I already have. Goodbye Jenny. I am sorry." And with that he walked out. He walked that familiar route last time as Dennis. He unlocked car doors and sat behind the wheel. Not sure his feet would hold him up for much longer.

'_Well that went well.'_ He started the car and drove off.

Inside Jenny couldn't believe what had just happened.

'_He left me…?'_ She just couldn't believe it. Everything had been fine. They hadn't fought, they spent as much time together as his job would allow. _'Maybe I was too clingy.'_ She closed her eyes and sat down heavily on the sofa. Her tears were flowing freely and the sobs made her small frame shake. _'He left me… left me…I do not love you… I do not… love you.' _His words were circling in her head, and she cried harder, she cried until sleep claimed her, but even in her dreams she was hurting. They couldn't offer her the oblivion she needed.

Dennis sighed with relief when he parked his car in front of his house. He got out and started walking towards the front door, but stopped. _'What is there for me? A cold house and some left overs… and loneliness.'_ And with that thought he turned and walked towards the Aidensfield Arms. _'There's nothing like a cold beer to cheer you up'_.

Just as he was opening the door he collided with someone.

"I'm sorry." The stranger said. She had landed on her butt. "No, I am sorry. I should have watched where I was going." Dennis said extending his hand to help her up. She smiled and took his hand.

"Thank you sir, but I really must get going. It was nice meeting you." And with that she was gone. Dennis shrugged his shoulders and walked to the counter.

"I see, you met our newest inhabitant." Oscar Blaketon said.

"So it would seem. Who was she?" Dennis asked. "Oh, and would you give me a pint?"

"She has just moved to the Oak Garden. Kira McCay is her name." Oscar told him while pouring him his drink.

"She dresses little funnily, but she seems to be nice lass." Oscar added as an after thought.

Dennis took a big gulp of his drink and said "She's from Scotland. Her accent is from Highlands, Loch Ness probably." And with that he finished his drink and asked for another.

"Trying to get pie eyed sergeant?" Gina asked. He didn't answer verbally, but took a huge gulp from the new drink in his hand.

Gina and Oscar traded looks. Something had happened.


	3. Mornings

I still own only Kira.

Hinc Illae Lacrimae

Mornings

Dennis Merton cursed when the sun woke him up the next morning. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry, and he felt the need to hurl something. _'Bloody brilliant, you're a genius Dennis, getting drunk in the middle of the week, you idiot!' _His movements were slow as he got ready for work and he was already running late. On his way to the station his thoughts went back to Jenny. _'Why couldn't I love her the way she deserved? Why?'_

Alf Ventress sat behind his desk, smoking and reading the paper. He just loved to annoy his colleague, the young Phil Bellamy. Phil was obviously bored as Alf pretended to read the paper. Mike Bradley was nowhere to be seen and neither was Sergeant Merton. Alf was startled out of his thoughts as Bradley came through the door.

"Merton will have my hide, won't he?" Bradley asked worried.

"Relax Mike; he hasn't been in all day. Wonder if he spent the night with Jenny…." Phil's sentence was cut short when the door opened again and a dishevelled Merton came in.

"Good you are all in." Merton barked at them. "Bellamy, Ventress. I need you to go from door to door checking that the people have followed orders and put some extra locks on their doors. Bradley. A word." And with that he marched towards his office.

The three that were left behind looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Now!" they heard Merton bark. Ventress and Bellamy took their coats and scurried out giving Bradley a look of sympathy. "Good luck with Nessie" Bellamy whispered and then he too was out of the door.

Bradley sighed and took after his boss. "You wanted to see me sarge? Is everything alright?"

"Yes Bradley. Everything's fine." Merton was silent for awhile. "Bradley…" he started when his phone rang. "Wait here." he told Bradley and answered.

"No Dr. I haven't seen her since I left last night." he said and then listened to what the other person had to say. "Dr. Summerbee, it really isn't any of my business anymore." He frowned to the phone. "I am sure she won't want to see me, but I'll send Bradley to check on her." He was silent again. "Good day." and he put the phone down.

"It seems that Jenny hasn't shown up for work today and Summerbee is worried, but too busy to check up on her, the flu season is here. Go to Jenny's and see if she's alright. We'll finish the conversation some other time."

"Yes sarge." Bradley said and left.

If Sergeant Merton was having an awful morning, Kira's morning was beautiful. She woke up late, but she didn't have anywhere to be. She liked lazy mornings; she could do everything at her own pace. She could stretch in peace; the she would get up and start to look for her slippers and morning gown. She would go downstairs and make coffee. She would enjoy her morning paper while sipping the beverage of gods. And this was what she was doing now.

After she finished her paper, she decided to drink her second cup of coffee outside, in the morning sun. She sat on her porch and watched as her dog, Dio, played in the grass.

"Having fun you old nincompoop?" she laughed. She spilled her coffee as the huge dog decided that he needed a cuddle. She heard laughter and raised her head away from the German shepherd in her lap.

"Dogs, delightful animals they are." Lord Ashfordly said mirth still evident in his voice.

"Yes they are, my lord, and they keep your feet warm too." Kira smiled. "I am going to get another cup of coffee; I need to get my caffeine levels high enough. Would you care for one too?"

"Don't mind if I do." Lord Ashfordly smiled.

"It will take just a minute, my lord." And with that she vanished inside. A few minutes later she came outside with two steaming cups of coffee. "I forgot to ask how you liked your coffee, so I made it the way I like mine, with a splash of milk and nothing else." Her smile competed with the sun. She didn't care that she was still in her morning gown and he was fully dressed and a lord never the less.

He smiled back. "That's the way I like it too." Dio looked at him with suspicion, but the man hadn't done anything threatening yet, so he lay down and watched the pair.

"And it is Charlie. I get the title day in, day out. With you, Miss McCay, I would rather be just Charlie." He looked a little shy and watched the birds in the sky. Kira smiled warmly at him. "Charlie. Charlie. I like that name. It means 'man' or 'free man'. I will call you Charlie unless the situation needs a more formal way of addressing you, my dear neighbour. Well, Charlie, you can also cut the Miss McCay crap and call me Kira."

His laughter was full of sincere mirth and it made Kira laugh too.


	4. Mummy's little helper

I only own Kira, anything else you may recognize is not mine. I just play.

Mummy's little helper

After Lord Ashfordly left Kira went back inside. It looked like it was going to start raining soon and she really had to get dressed. Gina would be here soon. She decided to wear dark blue form fitting jeans and a loose worn out T-shirt that had once been black. She looked at her image in the mirror and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Dio looked at her accusingly.

"Dio, you know you are the love of my life, so you can very well stop staring at me like that." Kira grinned and kissed the dogs head, Dio barked happily and licked her face. She laughed. "That's better."

The two played for awhile. Kira was stalling; she really didn't want to go back to unpacking. Suddenly Dio stopped and listened. He started barking as a car turned to Kira's front yard and stopped. "That must be Gina" Kira said to Dio. "Behave, she's nice." she told him as she opened the door. "Hey Gina, Welcome to the McCay asylum or Oak Garden, take your pick." Kira grinned.

"Asylum, eh?" Gina laughed while trying to stay on her feet as Dio greeted her enthusiastically. "And who would you be?" Gina asked as she stopped to scratch him behind his ears.

"This gentleman is Dio, my fierce guardian." Dio barked as confirmation.

Gina laughed. "Well it is very nice to meet you."

Then she got up and followed Kira to the kitchen. "You can leave your jacket and your stuff here. This is the only room I have gotten completely ready. My bedroom is almost ready, but I'll finish it later." Kira shrugged her shoulders. "I really hate unpacking."

"Well I am here to make the unpacking funnier and I have a welcome gift for you." Gina told as she presented the basket she had been carrying to Kira. "It's from me and Oscar." she added.

Kira blushed."You really didn't have to," she said shyly, but took the basket and peeked inside. "Here's some bread, coffee, apples and do I smell a blue berry muffin?" She was smiling when she looked at Gina.

"And that's not all. Look to the bottom." Gina instructed her new friend. Kira did as she was told to "ooh, a bottle of Mortlach. You gave me a bottle of 21 years-old whiskey. Thank you" Kira was touched that two almost complete strangers had given a gift so precious.

"I don't know where Oscar had gotten it, but he figured you would appreciate it." Gina smiled.

"I do, Mortlach is my favorite label." Kira said smiling bashfully, tears in her eyes. She put the bottle and the basket to the table.

"Oh I didn't mean to make you cry." Gina said and hugged the younger woman.

"It's just that… you and Oscar and Lord Ashfordly, you have all been so nice to me. People usually look at me with hostile looks and the kids keep calling me a witch and things like that. I am not used to kindness." Kira's said still hugging Gina.

Gina was taken aback with the confession. "Well I think you are great." Gina said. "But what do you think, should we get to work?"

Kira smiled and wiped her tears away. "Yes, I think we should. I guess that we should start from the library since I need you to keep me in line and stop me from reading and make me go and unpack." The two women walked to the other side of the huge house. Oak Garden was not a manor, but it was still bigger than most houses around Ashfordly and Aidensfield. The house was made of grey tiles and ivy was using most of the walls as a support system. When you looked at the house, it looked like it had three floors when in reality it had only two floors where one could live and the third floor was an attic. The house also had a cellar and connected to it was a smaller cellar that was used for wines. Kira was absolutely delighted for she loved fine wines as much as whiskey.

When the two women reached the library, Gina's jaw almost hit the floor. "I see why you agreed to let me help you."

The room was big; it had a fireplace and few windows. The bookshelves were going around the room so that every now and then there was a small gap in between to where Kira had put some paintings on display. The bookshelves were made from Oak, what else, and she had designed them herself for this room and had them made by a local carpenter. But what made Gina's jaw drop was the fact that the big room had almost no room to move, the floor was filled with boxes of varying sizes.

Gina's look of astonishment made Kira giggle like she had lost her mind. "Don't be scared. I am very thorough when it comes to my precious books. I packed the boxes in alphabetical order. There are five 'A' boxes and they have been marked as 'A' box one and two and so on. All the boxes have been marked so, to make my or in this case our job easier. So how about we attack the boxes?" Kira said after her laughing fit. "You're not scared are you?" she taunted good naturedly.

Gina had recovered soon enough and grinned "You wish. I am up for the challenge." and with that the two women got to work. While they worked they talked about things, men, clothes, work and shoes. Kira had gone a little quiet for a while when Gina had asked why she had moved here. She muttered something and changed the subject. Gina was little baffled at Kira's behaviour, but she figured that Kira would tell her if she wanted to and when she wanted to.

After two hours and four stopped reading attempts later Kira winced as she straightened her back. "Well that sounded like a break is in order. Don't you think so?" Gina agreed "I'll just put the rest of the books in this box to their place."

"Alright, my box is empty so I guess I'll put the kettle on. I am so waiting to taste those blue berry muffins." Kira rubbed her hands together like an insane scientist looking more than a little deranged making Gina double over with laughter.

Gina finished the box and put it aside to the neat pile they had created. She looked around and was proud; they had been able to put most of the books to the shelves. She decided to take a closer look of the paintings. They were all about some fantasy figure or another; there were elves, dwarves, wizards and fairies. The atmosphere was dark in all of the paintings, but not sinister. Gina was drawn to one painting in particular. A male elf sat on a throne, his head was bent in despair, his beautiful features hidden by the dark hair. It was a sad painting, but it gave off a promise of hope.

"You like it?" Kira asked making the other woman jump.

"Yes. But the word like doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about it. It's sad, like the elf is going through something painful, he despairs, but he is not without hope. I sound like I have lost me marbles, don't I?"

Kira was smiling. "No, not at all, I know what you mean." She was silent for awhile. She noticed that Gina's eyes were returning to the painting quite often. "You can have it, if you want to." She told to Gina.

"I couldn't possibly… It's too much." Gina said, her eyes had gone big as saucers.

"Nonsense, you like the painting." she raised her hand as Gina was opening her mouth to interrupt. "I painted it a few years ago when I was still living with my parents. I loved to read and I still do as you have noticed, but I loved to paint too. Reading and painting offered me a way to escape from reality. This particular painting… I loved, and still do, the Lord of the Rings by Tolkien… the elf in the painting is Elrond or the way I saw him. He has given me hope through the years, now let him give hope to you." Kira finished and took the painting off the wall. "Think of it as a thank you gift from a friend." Gina hugged her again and took the painting.

"I don't know what to say… thank you." Gina whispered. Kira smiled when the kettle gave a shrill whistle.

"Sounds like it's time for our tea. And muffins." Kira giggled as she skipped to the kitchen, Gina followed her still a little bashful. When she entered the kitchen, she noticed that Kira had not only put the muffins on the table, but there were also sandwiches. "I figured we could eat something also, but sandwiches are pretty much the only thing I can make without poisoning anyone, so sandwiches it is."

Gina giggled and sat down. Kira poured them both a cup of tea. The two women were silent, both deeply in thought. Then Kira couldn't help herself.

"Gina?" she started.

"Yeah?" Gina asked

"Who was the guy I collided with last night? I gathered that he is from Scotland."

"How would you know where he is from?" Gina asked curiously.

"The way he speaks, it's so obvious that he is from Scotland and judging by his accent I would bet that he is from Glasgow."

"I'm impressed." Gina said. "He is from Scotland. He is our current sergeant. Dennis Merton is his name. He is in his early forties. The rumour has it that he was a C.I.D. guy, but was demoted. I don't know the reason, but what I have seen him I would bet that it had something to do with his temper. He is also dating Jenny Latimer, the pharmacist." Gina told to Kira.

"Shame." Kira said.

"What? Are you interested in him?" Gina giggled. "He's so old."

"Hey I like men with a few miles behind them. Most of them know who they are and they aren't insecure about everything. They know what they are doing." Kira winked at Gina when she said the last bit. Then she added "and yes, he interests me. An alpha-male like him makes me interested."


	5. Frail Flower

I own Kira and anything else you might recognize is not mine… obviously I am just playing.

Hinc Illae Lacrimae

Frail Flower

When Bradley left the office he was confused. 'Why won't the sarge himself check on his girlfriend? What did he mean when he said it's not my business anymore? What is going on?' But he would do as he was told to and put on his jacket and took his helmet and gloves. He walked out, took his bike and drove off.

Merton on the other hand didn't know whether he was relieved that Bradley had gone or if he was irritated because he didn't have the opportunity to say what he wanted. 'Oh well at least I will have some peace and quiet'. His head was hurting real bad and his mouth was still dry. 'Oh yes Dennis, you are a smart one' He rested his aching head on the table all the while wishing that the day would just end. It was a sad sight. Soon enough he decided that the day would be over sooner if he would work and so he did. He caught up with his paper work and managed to beat his hangover, all in all it wasn't a bad day. Bradley had come in and told him what he had seen when he went to check up on Jenny. She hadn't answered the door so he had asked her neighbours if she had gone out. They all said the same thing. No one had seen her come out.

"There was this really annoying neighbour, Mrs. Shams, who told me that after you had left there had been a terrible racket and smashing sounds. It got me worried that something had gone really wrong, but before I broke down the door Mr. Carnivalé came home and told me that he had a key in case of an emergency and that I could use it. So I did." Bradley told.

"And?" Merton asked, he was worried that his decision had caused Jenny to do something stupid. 'Oh for pity's sake don't think so highly of yourself.'

"It was a mess sarge, broken things lay here and there; empty wine bottles kept them company. Jenny lay passed out on the sofa. She was alright though, just a mean hangover…" Bradley said.

"Mean hangover and broken heart. So now you know." Merton said.

"Yes, I know. And Tricia knows too, she wants to skin you alive by the way, so I would lay low for awhile." Bradley advised.

"I think I will. She can be protective..." Merton said quietly. Something in his tone made Bradley smile though he hid it quickly.

"That she is. I'll try to calm her though " Bradley said.

"Yes, do that. I am after all too young to die." Merton grinned. "Now I'll be heading home" he said and took his jacket and cap.

Bellamy had also gone home already and Ventress was leaving when he noticed Mike coming after Merton. He watched Merton as he stormed out and looked quizzical at Mike.

"He sent me to check on Jenny after Tricia had called him." he told Ventress.

"Why didn't he go himself?" the older man asked.

"I was wondering that too on my way, but it made sense after I had talked to Jenny. He left her and she smashed her stuff all over her apartment and drank wine until she passed out. She told me that she had cried herself to sleep, but when the dreams couldn't offer her the oblivion she needed, she had drunk three bottles of wine. When I found her she was lying on the sofa, passed out. She is fine now." Mike filled Ventress in. It was a secret, so naturally the whole village knew about it by now. The two men hoped that Merton had really good reasons for leaving Jenny. They both liked the blonde woman and didn't want to see her hurt.

Merton parked his car and got out. He was feeling under the weather and his thoughts kept spinning in his head. 'Why couldn't I love her the way she deserved... she had drunk herself into oblivion... smashed things... I did the right thing... didn't I?' He dropped his keys to the table and collapsed on the sofa. He stared at the wall, doing nothing. After awhile he got up and changed. Then he checked the time and was surprised that it was already 8 pm. His stomach grumbled angrily so he opened the fridge to find a bottle of milk that had seen better days and nothing else. 'Oh great, I have to go out today. And I have to shop for food tomorrow.' He sighed and got his keys from the table and hopped behind the wheel of his car.

He arrived at the Aidensfield Arms just a few minutes later. The pub was loud as usual, but when he stepped in a hush fell over it and every pair of eyes were focused on him. He tried not to care as he walked towards the counter, but it did bother him. Had he lost his respect when he had left Jenny?

Then a clear and amused voice rang out. "Well sergeant how nice of you to give me a break from their stares. This calls for celebration. Gina, love, pour me another one! Give the sergeant what he wants." Merton couldn't help, but smile at the woman.

"I'll have a beer, but Gina could you be a darling and feed me first?" Merton said.

"Sure, the usual?" She asked. After she had come home from Kira's she had heard all the rumours about Merton and Jenny. Jenny was her friend, but so was Merton and they both were adults. She wouldn't pick a side. As she was making Dennis his sandwiches she giggled to herself. Kira had definitely an interesting way of introducing herself.

When Gina walked out of the kitchen with the food she saw Kira and Dennis talking like they had known each other for years. Dio was halfway up in Merton's lap and he definitely enjoyed the scratches he received.

"Here you go Dennis, five sandwiches." Gina said giving him his food.

"Ah, but that is one too many for my usual." he said.

"Yes, but if I know you as well as I think, you have only a light in your fridge." She said.

"Well, there was milk too. Soured with age, a little like my mother. Usually women age like fine wines, but she aged like milk." Merton managed to say between bites.

"That sounds familiar." Kira laughed.

"Sergeant Merton!" a shout came from the other side of the room. Merton turned slowly, angry doctors were never a good thing. Mike caught his eyes and he mouthed 'sorry'. Kira was quite interested in what Summerbee had to say, but at the same time two farmers started to fight. All of their attention was drawn to the fight.

"What did you say, you piece of sheep dung?" the shorter one said, shoving the taller one.

"I said that you are a miserable excuse of a man and that's why your wife comes to me." The taller one taunted. They were both drunk as skunks.

"Take that back you little chit." the shorter one said and hit the other one.

"Do I look like a girl to you?" the taller one shouted and they started changing punches in earnest.  
Mike and Merton finished it quickly though and the aggressive duo spent the rest of the night in jail.

Gina was the first one to notice that something wasn't right with Kira. Dio was whining, his front paws were on her lap and he was licking her face to get her attention, but Kira gave no reaction. She had lost all the colour on her face. Her eyes were like two empty holes. Her grip on the glass had broken it, but she didn't notice the blood seeping from her hand. She was completely still.

"Tricia!" Gina shouted making the young and beautiful doctor turn around. When she saw Kira she was at her side in a flash. She noticed the broken glass and the blood. She took a quick look at it and decided that the wounds needed stitches. Then she looked more closely at Kira.

"She needs to be taken to the practise, she is in shock and those wounds need stitches." She told them."She will need someone with her who she feels comfortable with." Gina decided to come with them leaving Oscar to take care of the pub. The two women wondered how they were supposed to get her to the practise when Dennis walked up and told Dio to follow as he picked Kira up like she was a feather and walked out. Gina and Tricia looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and followed.


	6. A friend in need is a friend indeed

_I own Kira. With everything else I am just playing with.  
_

A friend in need is a friend indeed

Gina lay in bed beside Kira and Dio was keeping their feet warm. Gina couldn't sleep, her thoughts kept going back a few hours.

After Merton had walked out of the pub with Kira in his arms she and Summerbee had followed. They had all gotten into his car, Tricia keeping a close eye on her patient. The drive was short and soon Dennis had Kira in his arms again. When they got in Tricia got to work, cleaning her wounds. Kira made no signs of feeling anything, her body was rigid and eyes empty. Dr Summerbee was starting to get really worried.

"Kira, I am Dr Tricia Summerbee, tell me if you can hear me." No reaction. Summerbee told Gina and Dennis to sit down. "Kira. Gina, Dennis and Dio are here too." still no reaction. Tricia kept talking calmly at Kira hoping that the calm environment would snap her out of it. They all talked to her, making her feel safe so that she could calm down in peace.

Dio was watching this whole thing going on. He was scared; his mistress had never acted like that before. So Dio whined and slowly moved towards Kira. He sat beside her chair and tried to get as close to her as possible. His head was on her lap, resting near her hands. Soon Kira started to stroke his head, life came back to her eyes and soon they filled with tears. Kira buried her head in Dio's fur. Gina hugged Kira, comforting her friend in her own way. Tricia was relieved that her patient was going to be okay. Dennis was also relieved, but he wondered why Kira had reacted so strongly to the fight.

After Kira's tears had died to an occasional sniffle Tricia told them that they could all go home, but Kira couldn't stay alone this night. Gina agreed to spend the night at Oak Garden making sure that Kira would be okay. And since they all came in Merton's car, he offered to drive them all home. Soon Gina was walking Kira to her house, Dio following the pair. They turned to wave at Tricia and Dennis.

Kira was tired, so Gina helped her to change into her nightgown and put her to bed. Kira had mumbled something about a spare nightgown that Gina could use and then she had fallen asleep. Gina had smiled at her friend and changed to the promised nightgown. And now a few hours later she hadn't slept at all, the day's events circling in her head. The morning had been so beautiful and then she had helped Kira unpack and after that they had gone to the Aidensfield Arms and then all that had happened and now they were here. Gina was startled out of her thoughts when Kira snuggled closer to her. Gina smiled and closed her eyes and soon she too fell asleep.

In the car things had been quite awkward. Merton kept silent; he didn't want to start fighting with Tricia. Tricia wondered how she would start the conversation that was so rudely interrupted in the pub. In the end she decided that it would be easier to just ask. And she did.

"Why, Dennis? Why did you leave Jenny?"

'Here we go' Dennis thought. "I don't see how that's any of your business. Jenny is an adult and so am I. I just don't see why others see the need to intervene."

"Jenny is my friend, she is my best friend. And you hurt her. That makes it my business." Tricia told him.

Merton sighed. "I guess." They were both silent for awhile. Tricia was waiting and Dennis tried to find the words to explain. "I left her because; I didn't love her the way she deserved. Yes, I love her, but only like a friend, not like a man should love a woman. Yes, every relationship is supposed to be based on friendship, but if friendship is all there is then there is no use to torture the other person, making them live in a dream and nurture false hope of marriage or anything else. I left her before I could hurt her more than I already have. And I hope that one day she will be able to forgive me."

Tricia listened to him and saw the regret when Dennis spoke about hurting Jenny. In her heart she knew that Dennis could never make Jenny happy and Jenny could never make Dennis happy. The two had been good to each other, so compatible. Maybe too compatible, it had become boring for Dennis. He needed someone who was a challenge. With those thoughts Tricia forgave Dennis.

"I'm sorry Dennis. I can jump the gun sometimes when people I care about are concerned."

"That makes you a good friend, but just a bit annoying." Dennis said making Tricia laugh. All would be well.


	7. Package

I own oly Kira. With everything else I just play with. So don't sue me.

Package

Next morning Dr Tricia Summerbee was up bright and early despite the fact that she had gotten in bed in the wee hours of the morning. She couldn't help, but think about Kira's reaction to the fight. Why had she reacted that way, why?

She drank her morning tea thinking back to yesterday. She had been so worried about Jenny and after she had found out what had happened, she had been so angry at Dennis. She had been ready to hit him for hurting her best friend, but after she had heard his version, she knew that his reasons were better than she had hoped for and she had forgiven.

But Kira was something that intrigued her, professionally and otherwise. Kira was someone that people either hated or loved. She had been here for a few days and people already seemed to love her, her weird clothes and all. But she obviously had package. And maybe that package was the reason why she reacted the way she did. Tricia sighed 'it won't make any sense until Dennis calls and tells me what he has found out.' With that she got ready for work.

A little later in the Oak Garden Kira stretched in her bed and for a second wondered where she was. Then the happening of yesterday came crashing down on her and she groaned, embarrassed. 'Why is this happening? He's not here.' Kira found her robe and slippers and made her way to downstairs where she was greeted with a smell of breakfast.

Kira wandered to the kitchen where the smell was coming from and saw Gina there making them a proper breakfast.

"Good morning Kira. I hope you don't mind me making breakfast." Gina said.

"If you made coffee I might ask you to marry me." Kira grinned.

"Yes there is coffee, but I have to say no to your proposal. I am flattered though" Gina laughed flashing her eyelashes.

"Oh bugger. It seems that it will be just the two of us Dio." Dio whined and the duo looked at Gina pathetically.

"Sorry guys, my answer is still no." Gina giggled while she poured Kira some coffee. "I really truly do hope that you won't mind me doing this and going through your cabinets when we just met the day before yesterday."

"No I don't mind. But I know that I did not have this many food things." Kira said.

"Yes, I found that out, so I called David Stockwell and asked for a favour and here we are." Gina said and took a sip from her tea.

The two sat in comfortable silence for awhile.

"Thank you Gina." Kira said quietly.

"For what?" Gina asked puzzled.

"For this." she said waving her hand around the kitchen. "For staying with me the night, for everything. Like I said yesterday I am not used to kindness." Kira told her. "But most of all I want to thank you for not asking questions."

Gina put her mug down and got up and hugged Kira. "I appreciate you thanking me. I have come to think of you as a dear friend and I trust you. So I don't ask questions, you tell me if you want to whenever you are ready. Though, I have to admit that I am curious."

Kira sniffled and giggled. "You are a great friend Gina. And because I trust you, I am going to tell you my story. It isn't funny; it's pretty sad and painful."

"If you are sure." Gina said and poured them both a second cup of their preferred drinks.

Kira smiled warmly at her friend and took a deep breath. "I was born in1946, which means that I will be 23 in a few days, august the 3rd. My childhood was pretty happy. Father was a cop, actually he was a superintendent. Mother on the other hand was a seamstress. Ever since I could remember mother tried to teach me how to sew and I did learn the stuff early. That is how I can wear what I want, I make my own clothes.

On my 7th birthday, my whole world came crashing down. Father came home late, all the guests had gone home already and I was crying silently because my father had missed the party. I was daddy's girl, so it meant the world to me that he was there, but he wasn't. With that I could've dealt with. He was drunk and told me to quit crying because I was getting on his nerves. He scared me, he had never said things like that to me, I was his little girl. So I cried more. And that is the moment, right there, when my life took a turn for the worse. He raised his hand and hit me and yelled that he had told me to be quiet."

Gina gasped when Kira continued on.

"That was the first time, but not the last. He started drinking more and more, but he was good at keeping up the appearances, we all were. When I was 10, he beat me up so badly that I had to be taken to the hospital. He told the nurses that I had been in a fight on my way home from school. They believed him. He was after all a highly respected man and a policeman, a copper wouldn't do things like abusing their family, oh no.

Mother started drinking to be numb; she drank to cope with father. Soon booze was the only thing that was in her life, she lost her job because of it. I was on my own; there was no one to defend me, to take care of me. I soon learned what hunger was, the only thing we always had was whiskey. Sometimes it was the only drinkable thing in our house, so I learned to hold my own when it came to drinking.

A few years later dad once again beat me up so bad that I ended up in hospital, in a critical state. The staff didn't believe in his excuses anymore. I had been in that hospital many times, sometimes with a broken arm, sometimes with big wounds. The hospital personnel informed the police and they investigated the thing. It was a huge scandal, a superintendent of the police abusing his family. He was sacked and arrested for assault and battery and attempted murder. I was the key witness, so the thing went in court after I had gained consciousness and told my side of the story. He was sentenced to prison for 50 years.

Mother divorced him two months later and four months after that a new man moved in with us. Mother was so in love with this man that she didn't care for anything else. I lived with them, but I didn't exist. When they noticed me it was because I hadn't cleaned the house quick enough or I hadn't made the dinner early enough. Soon I spent as little time in the house as I could, I went to school, from there I went to the library or walked in the beach looking for the Loch Ness monster. I don't know which was worse, the beatings I received from father or the mental abuse I received from mother. I left home when I was 16. I have done jobs here and there; I lived with grandma for awhile, until the road burned under my feet again and the east wind whispered in my ears, I needed to move again. Grandma made sure that I wouldn't ever have to worry about finances again, but I still worked for my own money. I rarely touched the money she gave me. My godfather offered me a place to stay and I did for awhile, but the east wind never gave me any peace, I needed to wander, to see the world, and I did. And I am here now.

This is my story and I would appreciate if you kept it to yourself unless the situation is dire. And please treat me no differently; I don't need anyone's pity."

Gina sat there silently for awhile, trying to take in what her young friend had told her. "I won't tell a soul what you told me unless, like you said, the situation needs for it to come out. You trusted me with your story and I am going to guard it."

Kira smiled brightly and sipped her, now cold, coffee.

Dr Summerbee had a slow day which only gave her more time to think about Kira. 'Why doesn't he call already?' she cursed in her mind. And just then the phone rang and she hoped that this time it was who she hoped it to be.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hello Trish." Merton greeted her.

"Oh thank goodness it was you; I was going insane waiting for you to call." Summerbee said annoyed.

"So sorry, but the investigation took awhile. I found out that Kira is from a town called Drumnadrochit, it is the so called home of Loch Ness monster tales. I found out that she is the daughter of Kate and Leonell McCay. He is in prison for attempted murder and assault and battery, I couldn't find out more, the court files are sealed. Mrs McCay divorced Leonell when he was sent to prison and lived with another man for years; I believe he was called Matthew. She died five months ago. This is what I found out." Merton told Tricia.

"Well that was something; I say you have been very busy today. But now I must rush. Bye." Tricia said.

"Okay, bye." Merton finished the call. 'I will find out why Kira reacted that way.' he swore.


	8. Reunion

Note that I don't own, I just play.

Maxwell Larkwood cursed quite colorfully and kicked his car. "Damn you and damn this place." He was on his way to Aidensfield to spend the few vacation days he had with his relative whom he had not seen in a few months. In the end Maxwell sighed and sat down. Where could he go, he didn't know where he was, so he couldn't just start walking. "This is just my luck. Thank goodness I am not on duty, this would be downright embarrassing." he muttered.

Oscar Blaketon was in a bad mood, some hoodlum's had almost crashed into him with their scooters. He was planning to report them to the sergeant. The night was already darkening and Oscar was startled when he suddenly saw a car on the side of the road. He stopped to take a closer look. He peeked through the window on the driver's side and saw a man sound asleep. It was late summer, but the nights were treacherous, he couldn't just leave the man there. So Oscar tapped gently on the window rousing the man from his sleep.

"This road has to be one of the less used roads around here hasn't it?" the man said opening the door.

"Well yes, I am only using this road because the river is over flowing and blocking the road." Oscar explained. "Are you lost?" he asked.

"Yes. Lost and sleeping in a broken car." he muttered. Then he took a closer look at Oscar. "You seem somewhat familiar though unlike the road."

"Oscar Blaketon, I own the local pub." Oscar said. The other man did seem familiar.

"Aaaah, Oscar Blaketon. You used to be the sergeant in Ashfordly. Maxwell Larkwood, I used to make your life living hell sometimes." Maxwell smiled and extended his hand.

Oscar took it also smiling. "Maxwell Larkwood, the Chief Constable. I did want to wring your neck from time to time." The two men laughed.

"Well Mr Larkwood how about I give you a lift and treat you to a pint in my pub?" Oscar suggested.

"Well I think since you have helped me, you should call me Maxwell and yes that sounds splendid." Maxwell said and took his luggage from the backseat. The men loaded Maxwell's luggage into Oscar's car and drove off.

"Well tell Bernie Scribbs to pick your car up tomorrow. He owns the local garage and funeral home." Oscar explained.

Meanwhile in the pub Kira was in a bad mood. Her car had broken down again and left her to walk the long way to the Aidensfield Arms. She was going through her second pint when Bernie walked into the pub. Kira couldn't help, but grin. "Bernie, the man of my dreams."

Bernie liked the young woman; it made him feel good that someone so young would flirt with him. He knew that she flirted with everyone, but it didn't matter, he still felt good. "What do you want?" He asked in suffering voice.

"Well Bernie, Frank is ill again. Would you take a look at it?" Kira asked.

"But Bernie is not a doctor." Vernon interrupts.

"We are talking about her car, Vernon." Bernie says in a very dry tone, his eyes betraying how amused he really is.

"You named your car Frank?" Vernon asks looking at Kira questioningly.

"Yes I did." Kira grins, enjoying herself immensely.

"Why?" Vernon just can't understand her.

"Well 'Frank' sounded more reliable than 'Vernon'." Kira grinned, her bad mood gone.

"You always liked to tease people and it seems that you haven't changed one bit." A male voice said making all the heads turn into his direction.

"MAX!" Kira screamed and flew to his arms. "What are you doing here? It's good to see you. Where are you staying? Why are you here? I hope it's not all business."

"Kira. KIRA. Calm down you pixie." Maxwell said laughing. "Let me breathe."

"Fine, be that way." Kira laughed. "Gina, darling. Would you make us something delicious to eat?"

"Sure thing. What would you like?" Gina asked.

"I am famished, so anything will be fine specially if you are any better cook than pixie here." Maxwell smiled making Kira punch his arm.

The two went to a table and sat down. "So, are you going to answer my questions?" Kira asked.

"Alright, alright, I am here because I am on vacation and you have your birthday coming up soon and I wanted to surprise you. I don't know where I am staying yet. Happy?" Maxwell smiled.

"You are staying in the Oak Garden with me. I have a guestroom and all." Kira said.

"Then it is settled, I will be staying with you." Maxwell agreed. The two fell into comfortable silence, waiting for their food. And soon enough Gina came out carrying two plates with her.

"Mashed potatoes, meatball sauce and extra cheesy bread." Gina said.

"Ooooh, you are such a good provider."Kira grinned. "Oh where are my manners. Max, this is Gina Ward, my best friend. She keeps me fed which means I am happy. Gina, this is my godfather Maxwell Larkwood." Gina and Maxwell shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Larkwood."

"Likewise Miss Ward."

"Please, call me Gina, that Miss Ward business makes me feel like I'm an old maid." Gina said.

Changed . to ,

"Fine. Gina it is." Maxwell agreed.

The two started eating with great pleasure, all the while talking quietly.

"Oh bugger, Frank is seriously ill at the moment. How's your car?" Kira asked suddenly.

"Well Oscar gave me a lift here, my car broke down too." Maxwell said.

"Well isn't that just peachy." Kira muttered darkly. "The walk is long and you have your luggage." She added. Then her face brightened and she got up. "Be back in a sec." She said brightly and bounced towards the counter.

"Hey Dennis." Kira smiled sweetly.

"What do you want?" Dennis asked.

"What makes you think I want anything?" She countered.

"You have that look on your face again." he told her.

"What look?" She asked curious.

"The look that promises me severe annoyance if I don't agree with you. That. Look." Dennis grinned.

"Oh, that look." Kira grinned too. "Well there is one thing. Could I possibly borrow your car? I will have it back to you tomorrow, say around noon."

"I need it back by 10 o'clock." Dennis said giving her the keys.

"Thanks Dennis, you are the best." Kira grinned and kissed his cheeck.


	9. Maxwell's day

I own Kira and Maxwell

Gina was wiping the tables and humming to herself. She liked days like these, she had time to do what she had to and she didn't have to rush anywhere. She was grinning as she turned. The grin soon made way to a scream.

"Sorry Gina, didn't mean to startle you." Maxwell apologized.

"It's quite okay, but please make a noise next time." Gina told him.

Maxwell looked mischievous. "But I did make a noise."

"Make a noise before you are right behind me." Gina scolded him.

"Fine, be a spoilsport." Maxwell looked like a child who couldn't have any candy.

"Oh poor boy, come sit at the counter and I'll give you orange juice." Gina laughed.

"Oh, I might as well. It's well before my drinking time. And I had something to ask you as well." Maxwell said smiling.

"Oh? Does this something concern Kira?" Gina asked and poured him the promised drink.

"Are you a mind reader?" he asked.

"No, but I am good at reading people, when I am not having a crush on them." Gina told him.

"You do not have a crush on me? You crushed me." Maxwell grinned and Gina laughed. "But yes the question does concern Kira and her birthday. Do you have something planned? And I am asking you because I get the feeling that you two are close friends." Gina smiled at this.

"I do have a party planned for her. I was planning that I would come to the Oak Garden around 9 o'clock tomorrow and make her a proper breakfast, then around noon I would take her to a beauty salon. Shopping would follow afterwards. And when the time is right I will bring her here. Oscar promised to handle things at this end if I made the food so that it is ready to be served." Gina had planned this all in the few weeks that Kira had lived in Aidensfield.

Maxwell smiled, but couldn't help a tear escaping from his eyes. He tried to hide it, but Gina noticed it anyways.

"What is wrong Maxwell?" She was worried.

"Maxwell was silent, the tears just kept falling. After a while he collected himself and answered. "It's just that Kira has had a hard life."

"I know. She told me about her family. She told me about everything." Gina's eyes hardened with anger towards Kira's father.

"She did? She really must trust you. She lived with me for a few months you know." Gina nodded, she knew this. "And with her grandmother also." she continued for him.

Maxwell nodded. "She could have stayed with me for as long as she wanted, but things weren't easy for her then either. She was a restless soul. The wind whispered into her ears. She needed to see the world. And the people around didn't exactly treat her kindly. There was no violence, but she got few more mental wounds. They called witch and many other things. Same thing happened when she was living with her grandmother. I am so happy that she finally has found a place where people treat her kindly. I am happy that she finally has a friend like you." Maxwell told her. They were silent, both in their own world.

_'"Well I am here to make the unpacking funnier and I have a welcome gift for you." Gina told as she presented the basket she had been carrying to Kira. "It's from me and Oscar." she added._

Kira blushed."You really didn't have to," she said shyly, but took the basket and peeked inside. "Here's some bread, coffee, apples and do I smell a blue berry muffin?" She was smiling when she looked at Gina.

"And that's not all. Look to the bottom." Gina instructed her new friend. Kira did as she was told to "ooh, a bottle of Mortlach. You gave me a bottle of 21 years-old whiskey. Thank you" Kira was touched that two almost complete strangers had given a gift so precious.

"I don't know where Oscar had gotten it, but he figured you would appreciate it." Gina smiled.

"I do, Mortlach is my favorite label." Kira said smiling bashfully, tears in her eyes. She put the bottle and the basket on the table.

"Oh I didn't mean to make you cry." Gina said and hugged the younger woman.

"It's just that… you and Oscar and Lord Ashfordly, you have all been so nice to me. People usually look at me with hostile looks and the children keep calling me a witch and things like that. I am not used to kindness." Kira said still hugging Gina.'  
  
Gina gasped as she realized what Kira had meant then. Why such a small thing could bring tears to her eyes. She finally understood her friend a bit better.

Maxwell heard the gasp and wondered why Gina had made that noise. Gina's eyes met his. "I just realized why Kira reacted the way she did when I helped her unpack her things and gave her a food basket as a welcome gift."

Maxwell smiled. "Yes, Kira told me. And that Mortlach is very, very good. By the way Gina love, what time is the party starting tomorrow?"

"Well I am glad that you enjoyed it. And the party is starting at 6 in the evening. Most of the village will be participating."

"That is good. Well I must dash. I have some gift shopping to do and some sergeants to harass. Bye love."

"Bye. Have good gift hunting." And with that Gina went back to work. She had a lot to do, but it didn't matter, she had time.

Maxwell on the other hand walked from shop to shop and he was getting frustrated. Nothing was good enough for his precious girl. Then, in a fit of desperation, he walked in a music shop. _'Now, what would Kira like?'_ he thought and started to go through the records. Then he found it, the perfect present. He grinned widely and took it. The young girl looked at him weirdly when he paid for it, but he just smiled.

_'One down, one to go, harass the sergeant.'_ Maxwell was in a good mood and soon he found himself in front of the station. His smile grew absolutely wicked and he walked in. What he found made him snort in amusement. There was two PC's present. One of them had reddish hair and open face. He was typing away on the typewriter. His desk was an absolute mess, but not as bad as the other desk in front of his. The owner of the said desk sat behind it, smoking. His uniform was covered with crumbs. Maxwell decided to make his presence known and rang the bell. Both of the Pc's turned towards him and the older one turned white as sheet in a flash as he saw Maxwell.

"Sir, this was quite unexpected." He said.

"Well nothing works better as the surprise visits. At least I will see the truth then." Maxwell said, sounding very annoyed.

"Ah, well. That is true Sir." Ventress hated being surprised like this. Maxwell on the other hand was enjoying this show very much. He turned towards the red head. "And you. At least you look presentable. What were you typing about?" He asked.

"I was just doing some paperwork, Sir. It never ends." Bellamy answered. He had gotten up when he had seen Alf's reaction to the man. He himself had no idea who the man was, but he adopted Alf's way of speaking, just in case. "Well you should get on with it then." Maxwell said and turned towards Ventress. "Is the sergeant in?"

"Yes Sir, I'll show you the way." Alf was getting some colour back to his face, but he was far from relaxed. He knocked on the door and opened it when he heard the gruff 'enter'.

"Sergeant, the Chief Constable is here to see you." Merton raised an eyebrow in question and stood up as the said Chief Constable entered. "Strong tea, two sugars in it." Maxwell ordered and sat down, Merton followed the example.

"Well Sir, what brings you in these parts of the country?" Merton asked. He was curious. And he was amazed that the Chief Constable was in civil clothes.

"I came to see my goddaughter as her birthday is tomorrow. She also got an inspiration to paint and she got annoyed with me and kicked me out of the house for a few hours. So I was bored and decided to come and harass you, sergeant." Maxwell told Merton the truth. Merton only raised an eyebrow. "And Kira asked me to return your car, sorry it's a bit late.." Maxwell continued and handed Merton the keys.

Merton was baffled. Here he was, sitting in his office with the Chief Constable. It was kind of a bizarre situation for him. A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter." He barked.

"Your tea, Sir." Ventress said, handing the cup to the Chief Constable.

"Thank you. And it doesn't matter. I need it around four today. I always tell Kira that I need it earlier because she just can't return it to me in time." Merton smiled as he talked about the woman. Maxwell also noticed this. He had also caught Kira doing the same when she was talking about Merton.

"There was one other thing why I am here." Maxwell started. When Merton remained silent, but was looking at him with questioning eyes, he continued. "You like Kira don't you?"

Dennis Merton did not expect this. "I certainly do, she is a charming woman. We all like her." Maxwell smiled.

"You are pretty good at side stepping, but you are not fooling me. You like her and you want to make her yours." Maxwell said.

A slight blush covered Merton's cheeks. "Am I really that easy to read?" he asked.

Maxwell laughed. "No, I am just good at reading people. That is one of the reason's I am the Chief Constable." Maxwell was reminded of a very similar scene that had happened earlier today, the real reason why Kira had gotten so irritated with him.

_"Kira?" Maxwell said._

"Yeah?" She had answered.

"That man yesterday, at the counter, the one whose car we have borrowed. Who was he? He seemed familiar, but I cannot connect his name and his face in my mind."

Kira laughed. "He is the one, who wants to kick your arse from time to time. His name is Dennis Merton and he is the sergeant in Ashforly police."

Maxwell noticed that Kiras voice had changed as she talked about him. It was soft like a summer rain. And the girl couldn't stop smiling.

"Aaah. That's why he was so familiar. You like him, don't you?" Maxwell asked.

"Yes I do. He is very helpfull. I like him and everybody here. They are so nice." She answered, making Maxwell laugh.

"Well it is a good thing that they are nice, but you have not fooled your old godfather. You. Like. Him." he said, making Kira blush. Maxwell laughed harder. He had been right.

"Yes I like him. He is everything I have been looking for in a man. He feels warm and safe. He feels like home." Kira had said. "Okay now you have embarrassed me enough. Go out, do something and let me  
paint. And stay away for few hours too."  
  
"Well you are good reading me. I do like her. She seems to be everything I have been looking for in a woman. She feels warm and kind... like home." Merton said, embarrassed.

Maxwell smiled. They had even used the same words. "You know Dennis, you have my blessing, to court or should I say date her, heck even marry her if you wish to make each other happy. But do not hurt her. She has been hurt enough in her young life."

Merton nodded. "I understand. Thank you."

Maxwell smiled. "Not completely, but now is not the time or the place. And it is her story to tell, but in the end you will understand." With that Maxwell rose from his chair and put his cup on the table. He took the present he had bought and walked towards the door. "Oh and Merton, don't tell the poor PC's about my real reasons to visit... not yet. You do know that they are not the tidiest people, don't you? Let them stew for awhile." The two men grinned. And with that Maxwell walked out of the station.


End file.
